pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Shock!
Mystery Shock! is a 2-part episode of Phineas and Ferb/Gravity Falls. Plot Summary Before Theme Song Phineas and Ferb are riding to Washington, D.C. while Dipper is reading his book. They stop when they see him in the middle of the road. He moves out of the way but Waddles runs outside towards the car while Mabel chases him. They stop again, and Mabel realizes that their mom was Lindana and Mabel asks if they want to stay for a while. Phineas thinks somehow he knows Dipper, Dipper thinking the same thing. Phineas tells mom to say yes, so she does.When they met they sniffed each others butts. Part 1 Phineas looks around the Mystery Shack in amazement. Grunkle Stan comes in the room, and greets them as costumers. Dipper, Mabel, Phineas, and Ferb say that they are staying for a few days at the same time. Stan says they at least need to pay, and Dipper tells them not to because Stan rips people off. The Giant Floating Baby Head comes in, and Phineas tells Dipper, "Weird, right?" And Dipper replies, "I'm use to it." Phineas then sets up his video chat with Baljeet, and Buford is there too. Buford asks how they got to Washington so quickly, and he replies that they are staying in Oregon for a little bit. Buford and Baljeet come in the Mystery Shack, saying, "We are, too!" Perry goes to Major Monogram who has a puppet of a pig on his hand saying, "I am Major Monoham! Stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz before he turns Major Monogram into a squid!" A laser shows on the screen and Major Monogram comes up, with a squid body saying, "Too late." in squid, and Carl looks on Poodle Translate which says that it means too late. Perry gets in a covered wagon, and in the distance you could see a sign, and the guys say, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc!" And Doofenshmirtz replies, "No, guys, it's 'Doofenshmirtz Trying To Put Up A Sign That Says Questionry Place!' I got the name from a great great grandfather that has probably lived longer than Balloony will ever be!" Phineas wakes up in the middle of the night, seeing Dipper laying awake. Phineas asks why he is awake, and Dipper says, "I am in..." and he fake snores. Mabel wakes up and says, "Dipper, are you thinking about Wendy again?" and Phineas asks who Wendy is. Isabella peeks through the window, listening. Mabel says that Wendy is the red haired girl downstairs who Dipper is in love with. Phineas says that she is beautiful and... Isabella starts crying. Everybody looks through the window, including Ferb, who is now awake. However, nobody is there. Isabella who was held up by the fireside girls, tells them that Phineas is in love with someone else. Phineas says that she isn't the most beautiful of them all and that he met someone else. He also says that the thing he was going to say is that Wendy is beautiful and perfect for Dipper. They all fall asleep again, and the house gets shocked by lightning. Phineas' body switches with Dipper's, and Ferb's body switches with Mabel's. The voices do not change. To Be The End! BYE!!!!!! Part 2 Phineas wakes up in Dipper's body, though still on the same bed. He screams, which wakes up everyone. It is then revealed that Stan and Ferb's dad had switched bodies. Their mom switched with Candace. Soos and Wendy did not switch bodies because they slept at their house. Mom says that everybody needs to be fine and not stress out, even though she is being stressed out right then. Isabella is building a machine that will automatically make the first person who walks through will be in love with her. Dipper comes out first, and Isabella is happy, thinking it is Phineas. The real Phineas comes out and asks Dipper to stop. He asks why and Phineas says because Isabella couldn't be with a "messy slob". He then says, "Plus, you're too young, along with her." Dipper says, "Well, I'm... I mean, you... Are too young for Wendy!" And then attempts to punch Phineas, but it just hurts himself. Stacy wakes up in Danville, remembering that Candace forgot her new Jeremy slippers, so she meets Wendy who is on vacation and asks where she is from. Wendy says she is from Oregon. Stacy checks her email which says "Hay, Stace, we stopped in Oregon for a bit. I won't get to see Jeremy until we get to Washington, D.C. �� AND DID YOU FORGET TO PACK MY JEREMY Slipppppppppp..." And then Stacy guesses her computer died, but she hit send quickly. Stacy tells Wendy to take the slippers back to Oregon. QUICK! Perry arrives at the Questionry Place, and sees that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is selling some of his old -inators. He brings out a brand new one, which he calls the "Bodyswap-inator!" Then, notices Perry the Platypus and the covered wagon. He makes the wagon switch bodies with a deep hole while Perry is on it. Perry falls and it doesn't end. The scene goes to a commercial.Then Dipper,Mabel,Phineas,Ferb and eveybody in the house exploded. On Other Wikis This page exists on Gravity Fans Wiki. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes